


Like Shooting Stars

by isthatalittlebowtie (froggydarren)



Category: Glee
Genre: Kurt/Blaine Reverse Bang 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/isthatalittlebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Kurt/Blaine Reversebang 2013</p><p><strong>Artist:</strong> <a href="beeemyhoney.tumblr.com">beeemyhoney</a><br/><strong>Warnings (if any):</strong> alcohol use<br/><strong>Link to Art:</strong> <a href="http://24.media.tumblr.com/dcb6de387ef614e433c43619f3ed80b8/tumblr_mjop6hXnFN1s5nymgo1_1280.png">Full art</a><br/><strong>Playlist:</strong> <a href="http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3QMvyD44qVtx53QPNMV_GWX_ijGVMOHw">YouTube</a></p><p><strong>Fic Summary:</strong> <i>"Just dance, Kurt, nothing else, just dance." Kurt likes to lose himself in the music, to let it lead him so he can forget everything around. He likes to be left alone, until one night, someone moves right along with him.</i></p><p>Beta'ed by <a href="http://gnomerino.tumblr.com/">gnomerino</a> and <a href="http://ulysses31dancer.tumblr.com/">ulysses31dancer</a> ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wish Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Music for this chapter: [B.o.B - Airplanes ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kn6-c223DUU)

“You know I didn’t want to come, San,” Kurt is aware of the slightly whiny tone in his voice as he glares at Santana, “I don’t like the whole night club scene, I have no need to be parading myself in front of people with dance moves or hook up with a random asshole who’ll be hard to get rid of in the morning or who’ll rob me while I’m sleeping.”

“The solution to that is to go to _his_ place and sneak out in the morning.”

“Thank you, Ms. Lopez, we’re all aware of what _you_ do with your prey,” Rachel pipes in and Kurt’s for a moment glad to have her around, “but, Kurt, there’s nothing wrong with going out and having a little fun. I’m not going to leave with anyone else, not when I have Brody to go home to.”

He shoots his best friend a murderous ‘Et tu, Brutus’ look, but more vicious because she is bringing up her current beau, Brody, a guy Kurt cannot stand to even think of, let alone put up with when Rachel brings him around.

“That’s if he deems it convenient to spend time with you,” he snarks, and he can’t bring himself to regret his words when he notices Rachel’s glare.

“It’s dancing, Kurt, it’s not rocket science or an elaborate plan to de-virginize you,” Santana snaps, “I thought Doctor Who took care of that one.”

“His name is _Adam_ ,” Kurt rolls his eyes, “And no, we... it... wasn’t like that.”

“Not for his lack of trying,” Rachel yet again supplies unhelpfully.

“Call it a rebound night then,” Santana shrugs and pushes the other two towards the dance floor where they barely find some space.

A song or two in, Kurt is finally relaxing and not feeling as uncomfortable with the people around crowding against him. He lets his mind drift to memories brought up by Santana’s remarks earlier, about dating and his love life. He’s twenty-one, finishing up another year at NYADA, and she’s right, he does need to start thinking about getting out more, but this way is decidedly not his style. He’s dated before, although none of the relationships lasted long enough to be worth even mentioning to anyone else but Rachel and Santana. Those two are impossible to get around since they live with him, and Kurt can’t get away with being out on dates without them knowing. He has tried, but coming home with a hickey on his neck one night was enough for both the girls to be asking him for, or rather demanding details any time he was out of the loft and they had no way of accounting for his time.

He never shares details, though, that’s how Santana doesn’t really know the status of his virginity or the reason he’s so opposed to even the thought of a random hookup. He made mistakes in his freshman year, and he’s not willing to repeat them.

“Come on, you know how to dance, Kurt,” Rachel pulls him along and out of his thoughts, “we’ve both seen you before and no one cares about anyone else in the club. It’s just us.”

“And a dance floor full of drunk uncoordinated frat kids,” Kurt grumbles to himself when he gets bumped into yet again by a tall brunet man with a smirk on his face.

Slowly and reluctantly, he gives in to the music again, moving along with the girls and laughing at their more enthusiastic and exaggerated dance moves. He joins in when a few older songs play and they all remember the choreography from their glee club days. Then the music changes to songs he recognizes and considers his favorites.

_Can we pretend that airplanes / In the night sky / Are like shooting stars?_

Kurt lets himself be led by the music and pays little attention to his surroundings, to Rachel or Santana, knowing that they will leave him alone through some songs. His eyes are closed and he feels people crowding around him, but he’s too immersed in the music to complain. Then a pair of hands grabs onto his hips and he is startled for a moment.

_I could really use a wish right now / wish right now_

“I’m sorry,” a voice, loud enough to be heard over the music but still with a soft and apologetic tone to it comes from behind Kurt, and he sighs and nods in acknowledgment.

He wants to just continue dancing alone, moving to the music, but instead of letting go, the hands stay on his waist, and whoever it is behind him moves along with the rhythm. Kurt’s first reaction is to turn around and shout the person down, but when he does whip his head around, he can’t. The boy in front of him, looking to be around his age, is ... Kurt can’t think of another word but _pretty,_ and he’s smiling bashfully, a blush on his cheeks and the lights reflecting in his eyes.

“Dance with me?” he asks, and Kurt nods before he has a chance to overthink the decision and let reality sink in.

They move to the song and find a rhythm together so fast that Kurt can’t seem to wrap his head around it. His dance partner doesn’t seem to be as shocked. He just moves to the music like it’s flowing through him and moves Kurt right along with him. The music changes and they automatically adapt their motions without even a second’s hesitation. Kurt expects words, expects the man to push, to try to get closer, but there’s still a safe distance, regardless of how close they get because of other people crowding around them. Eventually, Kurt lifts his arms from where his palms were hovering just over his companion’s elbows and wraps them loosely around the shoulders and allows himself to get lost in the moves and the music.

It feels like hours have passed when he starts feeling the tiredness and thirst catching up to him, and his eyes dart over to the bar, where he immediately spots Santana eyeing him with a smile on her face and a bottle of water in her hand. She’s obviously been watching him and Kurt blushes and pulls away from the guy, muttering an “Excuse me” that he’s not quite sure is loud enough. But there’s a sudden need in him to get away, to get back to the safety of people he knows, because he’s not entirely sure what happened.

***

On the dance floor, Blaine stares at the boy’s back slipping away through the dancing crowd, completely puzzled by the sudden departure.

“Nice one, Anderson,” Sebastian is suddenly next to him and talking all too loudly into his ear, “Get his number?”

Blaine shakes his head and tries to mumble his response so Sebastian doesn’t have unnecessary fuel for making fun of him, “Not even his name.”

He looks up to try to spot the beautiful boy who danced along with him and moved like a dream, but there is no sign of the face he didn’t get to look at nearly enough. From the moment his dance partner walked away with barely a glance back, Blaine's been wondering what scared him off. Then he tries to think of what would be enough to make him run and what he said or did that he could've done differently. The only conclusion he comes up with is that he came on too strong, that he should've made it clear that he only wanted to dance. He doesn't know if that's what scared the boy away. He doesn't know if it wasn't the exact opposite and he just didn't make a move fast enough. But Blaine knows for sure that he's already hoping for another chance to dance and to look into those bright blue eyes.

What he doesn't know is that Kurt is already on his way home, fielding off curious questions from Rachel _and_ Santana, who somehow ended up not finding someone else to leave with. While they're waiting for a cab, Kurt tries to process what happened on the dance floor. It's new to him, to find someone he connects with on this level, to be able to match his moves to another guy as naturally.

"Why didn't you…" Santana starts, but seems to rethink the question. "Did you at least get his name? Because whatever you two did on that dance floor, that was _hot_ , Hummel."

"I didn't," Kurt admits quietly and regrets not asking for a moment but then shakes the feeling off, "it's not like I would've been more than another name on a list."

"You don't know that!" Rachel protests, "And even if that's the case, it could've been worth it."

"Not for me, it wouldn't. Not that it matters, I'll never see him again anyway," the sigh comes off a little more disappointed than Kurt's intending, but thanks to the silences during the conversation, they're already at their loft, and Kurt immediately hides away behind his partition.

Meanwhile, in the club, Blaine's nursing a drink, watching Wes and Sebastian with a humorless expression and promising himself he'll make sure that if he gets another shot at dancing with the boy, it will be clear that he has no ulterior motives. 


	2. Best We Get Our Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: [Fun.: Some Nights](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQkBeOisNM0)

Several weeks pass before another night out happens when Blaine allows Sebastian to drag him out. There's a promotion to celebrate, and while Wes can't make it, Seb insists that dancing is a better option than sitting at a bar and drinking themselves senseless.

"No, Seb," Blaine shakes his head when Sebastian tries to talk him into doing tequila shots, "you know what happens when either of us drinks that, and I would prefer to be able to come back to this place."

"Well, that's a nice little change of tune," Sebastian says with a laugh, "you spent _weeks_ telling me you'd never go clubbing with me again."

Blaine rolls his eyes. "That has nothing to do with keeping the option open, and maybe my resistance to go out was more about you than about the dancing part."

"Ouch," Seb puts a mock pout on his face and pretends to be hurt by Blaine's words.

"Like you're going to have a problem finding someone drunk enough and willing," Blaine rolls his eyes again when he sees the smirk on his friend's face, "do you ever?"

"You could do the same and just as easily, Blaine," Sebastian says after a moment, turning serious, "look, I know you're not into the whole one night stand thing, but it's really not…"

"Don't, Seb," Blaine says, shaking his head, "you know that's not me."

"You might be in luck tonight," the glint in Sebastian's eyes as he looks over Blaine's shoulder makes Blaine turn around to look.

 _He's here again_ , Blaine thinks as he sees the beautiful man from a few weeks earlier, the one who dances like a dream and who’s been on Blaine's mind ever since those moments on the dance floor.

"Go get him, tiger," Sebastian says as he nudges Blaine off the bar stool, "get his name this time, at the very least, though."

***

Kurt's yet again lost in the music by himself, the bass vibrating through his body. He couldn't name the song playing that moment, but he doesn't really care. He moves to the melody and is glad that Santana and Rachel know him well enough to leave him alone in moments like this, when he just needs to unwind from a few long weeks of nothing but work and classes.

He nearly snaps when he feels two hands land on his waist, and someone getting a little too close for his usual level of comfort. But when he turns around he can't completely hide the smile tugging on his lips, because it's the pretty boy from his last visit here. It's the boy who danced with Kurt and didn't push for anything more, despite Kurt's fears that the dancing was just an elaborate suggestion technique. This time, though, he leans closer and brings his lips up to Kurt's ear, not breaking off the dancing.

"I'm Blaine," he whispers, and Kurt nods.

"Kurt," he answers and feels a little comfort in at least knowing the stranger's name.

It's even less awkward when they dance this time, like their bodies not only remember everything from the last time, but somehow like they can anticipate each other's moves. Kurt eventually lets go and lets Blaine lean closer, and they guide each other, neither pushing to lead. It comes naturally when Kurt's hips sway a little too close, a little more sensual than he normally would. To his own surprise, Kurt's finding that the one night wasn't a fluke, that it wasn't a one-off or just the particular songs that made them dance so well together.

The playlist is different this time, and still he can't think of anyone he'd enjoyed dancing with as much as he enjoys with this man… no, _Blaine_ , he knows his name now and it's a little scary. With names and knowledge come expectations, at least in his experience. It hits him that maybe he'll be asked for a phone number or offered a drink or something more, and he tenses.

"Just dance, Kurt," Blaine notices the tension and feels the need to reassure Kurt, "nothing  else, just dance," he says into Kurt's ear, pulling away when he realizes he might be a little too close.

That's enough for Kurt to breathe a sigh of relief and relax into the music again, this time with a little smile. There's something really comforting in the fact that he didn't need to say anything about what he got scared of, and yet Blaine said exactly the right thing. He doesn't know how Blaine knew, but he doesn't question it.

The songs continue on, and Kurt keeps moving against and with Blaine, his lips mouthing the words when a familiar tune starts. Occasionally, he notices Blaine doing the same, eyes closed and singing along. All the while, they never let go of each other, never move any further away than their reach allows. It's only when the songs slow down that Blaine looks over Kurt's shoulder and slips away with a "Sorry" whispered into Kurt's ear.

It's that little unexpected word that rips Kurt from his haze and makes him rush to the table where Santana is sitting with a smug grin. Before she gets a chance to ask him any questions or make any snarky remarks, Kurt grabs the jacket thrown over the back of his chair and walks away. He hears Santana shouting after him, but he doesn't look back, suddenly needing fresh air.

On the other side of the club, Blaine's clutching the bottles of water Wes called him over for and scans the dance floor for Kurt. His face falls when he realizes Kurt must have left.

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck / Some nights I call it a draw_

It's the same song, but another few weeks later, and Kurt's back on the dance floor, almost as reluctantly as he was any of the nights before. Rachel is dancing along, but he's not even trying to match his moves to hers, their styles completely different. He's barely aware of his surroundings, but he immediately notices when she starts pulling further away and smirks over Kurt's shoulder.

He's about to call out to her for leaving him stranded alone on the dance floor, even though he doesn't mind completely. But he senses that this time she's leaving him because of ulterior motives, like someone showing interest in Kurt that she spotted and Kurt wasn't paying attention to.

"Hey," he hears and unexpectedly recognizes the voice, although he's only heard it once before.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt mutters, smiling to himself.

 "We've got to stop meeting like this," Blaine laughs and doesn't say anything more than that.

Instead, his hands slip to Kurt's waist, and he moves around until they're facing each other. They start moving to the beat immediately, Kurt's arms wrapping around Blaine's shoulders. Unlike the previous nights, they're closer than they have dared before, but neither of them remarks on it.

Kurt easily slips into his dancing mode and doesn't pay much attention to anything more than the feeling of Blaine moving against him and the music leading their bodies. Yet again, he's not sure how much time has passed when he starts feeling like he's burning up. He spots Santana at the bar, waving a bottle of water at him, and he smiles in her direction. Then he reluctantly pulls away from Blaine and mutters, "I'll be back," before he heads for the bar.

When he turns around with the bottle of water in hand, Kurt's face falls. There's no sign of Blaine in the spot they were dancing. Even though he's pretty sure Blaine wasn't at the club alone, Kurt has no idea how to find Blaine again. The moment the thought registers, Kurt freezes on the spot and shivers.

"You'll find him again," Santana leans in to say quietly in his ear, and Kurt doesn't have the strength to fight her on the observation.

The reason he lets her get away with it is simple: he does want to see Blaine again.

Blaine, meanwhile, is already on his way home with Sebastian slumped against him in the back of a cab, groaning in discomfort. They'd left in a hurry when Blaine noticed that Seb had been looking more pale than usual, just after Kurt slipped away towards the bar. There was no other option, especially once Blaine noticed the leering older creep who was eyeing Seb from the other side of the bar and was, presumably, responsible for most of the alcohol that's now making Sebastian whimper in pain.

He thinks back on wanting to look for Kurt, to find him in the crowd, to at least get a phone number. With a resigned sigh, Blaine lets his head fall against the back of the seat.

"You should've stayed," Sebastian mumbles sleepily, "boy's a hot piece of ass."

"Hush, you," Blaine rolls his eyes at his friend, "I'll find him again."

 _At least I hope I will_ , he thinks, smiling at the memory of Kurt's body swaying against his own.


	3. Would You Let Me See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: [Labrinth feat. Emeli Sandé - Beneath Your Beautiful](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqIxCtEveG8)

He's drunk. He knows he is, and Santana is not helping by bringing him a new drink whenever he empties the one he has. She keeps telling him it's her duty to have him absolutely wasted because it's his birthday. But then she also tells him it's on her to get him, in her words, "thrown against a wall and ravished in ways he's not even dreamed of before," which Kurt rolls his eyes at. He has no intention of letting anyone bring him home and most definitely no plans to be bringing anyone to his own place. All he wants is to get drunk, dance a little, and then go home to sleep it off.

When the music changes to a slow song, Kurt’s struck by a need, a want to lose himself in the words and the melody. He knows it well, mouths along all the words and barely notices when a pair of hands grips his waist. It’s only when he feels arms wrapping around him and the gust of warm air hitting his neck as the person behind him moves closer that he hears a familiar voice softly sing into his ear.

_You’ve built your wall so high / That no one could climb it / But I’m gonna try_

He turns his head and is met with hazel eyes filled with a smile as Blaine continues to sing the words softly, asking Kurt to let his guard down. In that moment, Kurt wants to let go. He wants to lean into Blaine, wants to let himself fall and disappear in the embrace. A smile tugs on his lips, and he closes his eyes, letting the pretty boy behind him guide them both through the song. His arms stretch out over his head, and he reaches for the back of Blaine’s neck, leaning farther back. It feels safe, for once, to be braced against someone else, even if it’s a stranger. Blaine’s chin hooks over Kurt’s shoulder, and Kurt can feel the smile as they continue dancing.

***

Blaine’s leaning as close as he possibly can without feeling like he’s pushing too much. He wants to wrap Kurt up in his arms and not let go, wants the world to go away so that they’re alone. When he opens his eyes, he notices Sebastian smirking and giving him thumbs up, so Blaine rolls his eyes and closes them again. It doesn’t feel like a random conquest, though Seb might seem to think it is. The song they’re dancing to talks about letting someone in, and that’s what Blaine wishes he was allowed Kurt would do for him.

“ _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful_ ,” he sings into Kurt’s ear and feels the way Kurt’s breathing hitches.

It vibrates through Blaine’s fingers as he’s sliding them over Kurt’s shirt, muscles shifting with each movement.

“You are,” Blaine breathes out, “so beautiful.”

That is when Kurt turns around and lets his fingers run across Blaine’s cheek, then hooks one under Blaine’s chin and waits until Blaine opens his eyes. Their eyes drop to each other’s lips and then back up, words not spoken, but they both nod in agreement.

The first touch of their lips is gentle, barely there, like they’re both testing waters, still asking the other if it’s okay. It only takes a moment though and a subtle press of Kurt’s fingers into the dip on Blaine’s lower back, though, and the kiss deepens. Blaine tries to hold back a moan but can’t, and he knows Kurt can hear it even over the music. For a moment, he wonders if he’s crossed a line, and his eyes show panic when Kurt breaks the kiss and looks into them.

“It’s my birthday,” Kurt’s voice is deeper than usual as he leans closer to Blaine’s ear, “and I didn’t get a present yet, unless you count tequila shots...”

***

His words drift off as the boldness of his statement hits him for a split second, but he’s still drunk on the alcohol, the song and Blaine, beautiful Blaine who’s looking at him with eyes wide open and jaw dropped. Kurt traces Blaine's bottom lip and smiles, the taste of Blaine’s mouth still on his tongue. He doesn’t know if it’s only the drink or anything else, but he _wants_.

“Can I kiss you again?” he asks a little less bravely, hoping Blaine will not shy away.

“You can...” Blaine leans in instead and Kurt feels their lips touch, “...do anything. Happy birthday, beautiful.”

Everything blurs for Kurt after that. He crashes his lips against Blaine’s harder than before, and his fingers grip on the fabric of Blaine’s shirt. There are hands sliding up his back and to the back of his neck, trailing along the hairline. He’s aware of the moan that escapes his lips right into Blaine’s mouth and of the returning one from Blaine as they no longer move to the music.

The music changes back to a fast song, but Kurt doesn’t feel like getting back into dancing anymore. He’s still feeling the alcohol warming his blood, and the world is a little fuzzy around the edges. Pulling away from the kiss is not easy, but he does, smirking at the way Blaine pouts.

“Come on,” he mouths, and links his fingers with Blaine’s, leading him off the dance floor.

They find a corner where it’s quieter and less crowded, and within seconds, Kurt has Blaine pressed against the wall and his tongue is tasting the skin on Blaine’s neck.

“Get it, Anderson!”

Blaine grumbles and looks over to Sebastian who’s passing by, eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips.

“Friend of yours?” Kurt asks and then cringes when Santana’s whistle breaks the momentary silence, “OK, what would you say to moving this somewhere with less... obnoxious friends?”

Blaine only nods in response, still breathless from the kiss and having Kurt crowding against him earlier.

“At the risk of sounding like a complete cliché,” Kurt says with an apologetic tone, “your place or mine?”

***

Blaine nods when Kurt mentions that his roommates are both due back during the night and links their fingers on the way out, calling a cab and giving the driver his address. They don’t even make it the whole way when Kurt’s hand drops to Blaine’s thigh and he starts tracing the seam of Blaine’s jeans.

“Patience,” Blaine whispers, “We’re almost there.”

“I don’t...” Kurt suddenly blushes and pulls his hand away.

The cab pulls up at Blaine’s place and they get out, Kurt hesitating for a moment, the cool air outside seemingly sobering him up some.

“Look,” Blaine says, stepping closer and pulling his jacket off to wrap it around Kurt’s shoulders, “there are no expectations, but I don’t want to let you go just yet,” he whispers and waits for Kurt to look up, “come in, we can... I don’t know, talk, dance some more, maybe kiss...”

“I like kissing you,” Kurt replies quietly.

A smile lights up Blaine’s face and he reaches for and tugs on Kurt’s hand. They only get as far as the elevator before they’re kissing again, Kurt’s fingers tangling through Blaine’s curls.

***

Kurt stirs and shivers when the blanket slips off him. It's not cold, but the morning air hits his skin, and it's just enough to wake him up and make him groan quietly because his head immediately starts pounding. There's a familiar face in front of him when he opens his eyes, and panic immediately sets in, so he scrambles out of bed as quietly as possible. The night before is hazy and blurry in his mind, but it's slowly coming together while he looks for his clothes.

His underwear is hanging off the bedside lamp and, _oh God_ he doesn’t remember how it got there. He only recalls the warm fingers that were shaking in anticipation as they were pulling the fabric off before they both fell into the bed, kicking off socks that he finds just below the bedside table. His jeans are in a lump halfway to the door, and Kurt is hit by the memory of Blaine running his fingers along the waistband and then sinking to his knees to undo the buttons one by one, looking up to Kurt with a smirk.

Finally, he finds his shirt hanging on the door handle, and he knows it started coming off the moment they walked in the front door, button by button between slow kisses, and stumbling towards the bedroom awkwardly because they couldn't let go of each other. He throws one last look towards the bed as he's slipping feet into his shoes. Blaine is stretched out on top of the sheets and still fast asleep, and for a moment Kurt thinks he could go back and stay. But then his phone buzzes from the pocket of his jeans, and he's awake, and the urge to run takes over.

The front door is clicking shut behind him when it hits Kurt that he could have left a note or his phone number, and for a second, he’s hit with regret. Then his phone’s incessant buzzing returns, and he groans at Santana’s name on the screen and walks away, shoulders slumped.


	4. Make It Through The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: [Maroon 5 - Won’t Go Home Without You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlMEGBsw6j8)

"The usual?"

Blaine looks to the bartender and nods, then turns back to the dance floor, scanning it for the one familiar face he's hoping to finally spot. It's been a few weeks and he's finding it hard to come up with excuses for why he's there. For all he knows, there's no hope that Kurt would be back, there's a good chance that by doing what they've done that night -- by breaking his rules and bringing Kurt home -- Blaine has ruined any chance he had at something _more_ with Kurt.

It had taken Blaine about an hour after he woke up that morning and found Kurt gone, with no note, no explanation, only a rumpled side of the bed, to realize that it wasn't at all what he wanted. He was not the type to have one night stands, and he's since endured a lot of teasing from Sebastian about that.

"Give it up, Anderson," Seb says, coming over to him just as Blaine is reaching for his drink, "boy's not going to show up."

"I fucked up," Blaine's shoulders slump, "I shouldn't have…"

"Stop it," Sebastian pins him with a stern look, "you two had a spark going from that first night on. I'm surprised you managed as long as you did to not jump each other's bones. It was fun, you both went for what you wanted, and no one was forced to do anything."

"But…"

"Blaine, come on, not everything is a fairy tale."

"I just…"

"Though, you never know, this one might be," Sebastian says with a smirk.

Blaine's eyes shoot up from the drops of water condensing on the glass in his hands, and the confusion is clear in his face.

"Your pretty boy is here," Sebastian nods towards the other side of the bar and Blaine freezes when he follows his gaze.

"I'm _not_ drinking, Santana," Kurt growls when she tries to hand him a shot glass with what he's pretty sure is tequila again, "we both know how well that went the last time."

"How was it a bad thing that you got laid?"

"It's not what I do, and you know that, San," Kurt sighs,  "I don't…"

"Kurt?" Santana shoots him a curious look when he stops talking and gasps.

"Blaine…" he breathes out, "Blaine is here."

"Again, I do not understand how that's a bad thing," Santana says, "you like him, don't you?"

"And that's exactly why it's a problem, San," Kurt rolls his eyes, "the last thing I need tonight is to watch him with someone else."

"Oh, you've got it _bad_ , Hummel."

Instead of replying, Kurt grabs the shot glass and lets the liquid burn a trail down his throat. It doesn't calm him as much as he would like to, but it gets him to tear his eyes away from the side of the bar where Blaine is perched on a stool. Kurt sees him watching the dance floor and shudders.

_He's probably looking for someone new_ , Kurt thinks bitterly, _I wonder…_

"Kurt," Santana nudges him, "Go and talk to him."

"Why, San?" he snaps at her, "I'm not going to beg for more."

"What if he wants more?"

"Of course he does," Kurt rolls his eyes again.

"Weren't _you_ the one who left?" Santana glares at Kurt and says, "How do you know that's all he wanted when you were the one sneaking away in the morning?"

Kurt deflates at that because he knows she has a point.

"Would you run away again if there was a next time?" she asks with an unfamiliarly caring tone in her voice.

"No," Kurt shakes his head, eyes fixed on the shiny surface of the bar counter, his fingers fiddling with a coaster, "what's the point in thinking about that, though?"

"Dance with me."

The whisper in Kurt's ear isn't Santana. It's familiar, and it sends a shiver down his spine as the words register. There's a tug on his hand and he gives in, wondering why he's not hearing anything from Santana for a change, when normally she's all keen to heckle.

"Just dance," Blaine leans in to say as quietly as he can to be heard over the music, "No promises, no expectations, Kurt. Well, maybe besides one."

"And what is that one expectation?" Kurt asks, holding his breath for a moment.

"Can I get your number this time?" Blaine's voice is hesitant, "You don't have to, of course, but I would really… I don't… I didn't want you to leave that night."

_It's not over tonight / Just give me one more chance to make it right_

Kurt stops when they reach an empty spot on the dance floor and looks at Blaine, whose face betrays his nervousness even though he's trying to act confident.

"I'm sorry I left," Kurt admits, "I don't… I wasn't looking for a one night stand then, or ever."

"It doesn't have to be," Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and pulls him closer, "we can just call it a shaky start?"

There's a tone of hesitation in Blaine's voice that Kurt picks up on and responds to by wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders, leaning into the hug more.

"I'd like that," he says loudly enough to be heard over the music, "Dance now, talk later?"

Blaine nods and immediately relaxes into the moves and the beat of the music. It's as easy and natural as it was before; they match their rhythm easily to the one of the song, and Kurt sings along with the song until he realizes that he's not the only one.

"So you _can_ sing, I wasn't imagining it." he says to Blaine with a shocked tone, the hazy memory of Blaine whisper-singing into his ear suddenly clear in his mind.

"I guess," Blaine responds with a shrug, "The lyrics to this one fit; I couldn't help it."

"Well, we've got a problem, then," Kurt smirks, and Blaine stares at him with a confused look, " _Won't go home without you?_ "

"Yeah, sorry, that was a little presumptuous of me, I shouldn't have…" Blaine babbles, cheeks turning bright red.

"That's not what I mean," Kurt laughs, "you're cute when you're flustered, though."

"What did you mean, then?"

"Speaking of presumption," Kurt hesitates for a moment, but then continues, "Whose place _are_ we going to go to then, since we were both singing along to that part?"

***

Blaine blushes furiously and ducks his head, leaning his forehead against Kurt's shoulder. Only moments later, he feels Kurt shaking and looks up, yet again confused by what's going on. He's met with the sight of Kurt full-out laughing, and Blaine can't help but join in.

Once they manage to take a break, Blaine lifts a hand to Kurt's cheek and brushes over the soft skin.

"How about we'll see how the evening goes?" he suggests hesitantly, "We don't _have to_... but…" he takes a shaky breath, "Could I…? I'd really like to kiss you, would that…?"

He doesn't get a chance to finish the question because Kurt leans in and kisses him, at first slowly, like he's trying to remember that night when he was too drunk to properly appreciate the taste of Blaine's lips. Moments later the kiss grows more heated though, and they both forget for a moment that they're on the dance floor in a crowded club.

"Please at least exchange phone numbers this time," Kurt hears Santana's remark through the noise of the blood rushing through his ears, "I don't want to watch you moping for weeks again."

"Better than being dragged here night after night," Blaine registers Sebastian's voice responding to Kurt's friend.

Blaine pulls away to shoot a glare at Seb.

"Like you protested much, getting hit on every night," Blaine says, rolling his eyes.

"Boy's got a point," Sebastian shrugs, "Are you two going to dance, or just make out? I mean, the show is good, but…"

"Shut up, Seb," Blaine's cheeks turn red again, "Dance or a drink?" he asks when he looks back to Kurt.

"Drink," Kurt replies with resignation in his voice, "Santana may have found a new best friend and I think I'll need to be drunk for that."

"I'd rather neither of us was," Blaine frowns, remembering the last time they met, "but you might have a point there."

***

Kurt slides his hand into Blaine's and his eyes search for approval before he tugs on the hand he's holding and pulls Blaine towards the bar.

"Before we get drunk," Blaine says as they make their way out of the crowd, "Can I get your phone number?"

"You're…" Kurt turns to him and sees the fear in Blaine's eyes, "you're still afraid I'll disappear again, aren't you?"

Blaine nods and Kurt is hit with an urge to find a time-machine. Instead, he holds a hand out for Blaine's phone and quickly types his number in, then sends himself a message.

"Now I have yours too," says with a smile.

"Not that I was going to retaliate or anything," Blaine smirks, clearly relieved.

"How about we toast now? To new beginnings," Kurt laces his fingers with Blaine's and pulls him closer, saying, "I'd also really like to continue kissing you, if that's OK?"

Blaine nods and instead of waiting until after the drink, he leans in to whisper into Kurt's ear, suddenly bold and feeling flirty.

"We should kiss to new beginnings instead," he says with a smile and a soft peck on Kurt's cheek.

"I like your thinking," Kurt responds, and they forget everything about their surroundings again as their lips meet.


End file.
